Words Burn Like Wild Fire
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU after 2x12. Kurt and Blaine are arguing because apparently Blaine has a "date". But when something terrible happens, their world is sent spinning in another direction. Eventual Klaine. Rated for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, I'm going to explain my absence. I got really busy with other stuff over the weekend last weekend, so couldn't actually find time to write and it progressed into last week. And then I developed severe headache problems and landed in the ER. Thankfully, I apparently only have acute headaches. But due to that, I decided to take a few days off the computer because staring at it would only increase the headaches and not help at all. During that time, I started writing this, which had to go down because I couldn't get it out of my head. So, I'm going to gradually start returning to the computer and probably limit the time I spend on it to avoid irritating my head too much. I just want you to know that I haven't abandoned my other work and it will get done, just slowly. I'm going to ask my readers though which story you want updated next. :) There are some that are going on the back burner for a while so I can concentrate on others. But enough of my rambling. Enjoy this, which is probably going to be my most realistic chapter story as everything else has some element that could never really be possible. Shutting up now.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd be a rich bitch and totally rule with the Klaine story lines! And be real close with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were inseparable. They were also both madly in love with the other but neither of them seemed to realize that fact, regardless of how exceedingly obvious it was. Everyone could see it, except for Kurt and Blaine. But still, they were inseparable. They did everything together. They got coffee every morning together. They studied together. They sat together in Warblers' practice. Blaine even sometimes went back to Lima with Kurt when the latter went home for the weekend. And to say that they were overjoyed that Kurt became Blaine's roommate at Dalton when he transferred would be an understatement.<p>

So to say that the Warblers weren't completely lost when they entered practice one afternoon to find Klaine – their couple name for the boys – sitting on opposite sides of the room, would be a complete lie. Both boys were sitting just alike, backs to each other, scowls on their faces, and arms folded. Wesley Montgomery, head of the Warblers council and close friend of Blaine, pulled his best friend David Thompson aside, immediately.

"What's going on with them David?" the Asian boy whispered. The black boy, usually seeming to know everything about anything, merely shrugged in response.

"Not a clue Wes," he replied, shaking his head. Wes was not amused. He walked to the table where the council sat and picked up his beloved gavel. This was enough motion alone to cause the entire room to settle in. The only two people who did not have their eyes on Wes were Kurt and Blaine, who still refused to look anywhere but their respective corners.

Wes banged the gavel, causing both boys to jump and throw glares toward him. "Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt, both of you approach the table immediately!" It was all Wes could do to keep from shouting. Kurt and Blaine stared daggers at each other before standing and approaching the table and coming to a stop, placing at least a foot between themselves. For a moment, Wes was stunned. The two boys normally couldn't stand any greater distance between them than the space provided by holding hands. David nudged him. "Right," Wes finally said. "Explain yourselves."

Kurt raised one delicate eyebrow before boldly fixing Wes with his famous bitch glare. "Forgive me Wesley, but what is going on between Mr. Anderson and I," he stopped, punctuating his statement with an icy glare shot in Blaine's direction, before returning his steely gaze to Wes. "Is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!" Wes roared, losing his temper and banging the gavel several times in rapid succession, causing everyone in the room to jump. "As long as there is sour tension in this room between you two, I have a right to know why!" Everyone stared at him in shock. David put a hand on his arm.

"Wes," he said warningly. Wes frowned and sighed heavily. But the damage was already done. Kurt had surged forward and slammed both hands palm flat on the table. This gesture was very effective in scaring everyone, including Wes.

"Fine! You want to know Wesley?" he said, his voice dripping with ice-cold venom. "Blaine has a boyfriend and apparently he hates me!"

This was Blaine's cue to react. His words were feisty and biting. "Mr. Hummel is over-exaggerating Wes. I have a date, not a boyfriend and unless my memory is extremely bad he said he hated me first!"

Both boys looked ready to jump each other's throats now. Wes banged his gavel again but this time, it was ineffective. Kurt flipped a lid.

"A date? I don't call Jeremiah a date! You deserve that hate Mr. Anderson! Did you ever think about my feelings in all this?"

"Jeremiah?" the rest of the Warblers all shouted in surprise at the same time. Blaine and Kurt both ignored them, glaring daggers at each other.

Blaine put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "Your feelings? Why the hell do you care?" That shout was enough to shut the whole room up. They were clearly anticipating Kurt's answer to that question. When Kurt replied his voice was stone cold but tinged with hurt.

"Gee Blaine, I don't know! Maybe because I love you!" With that Kurt retrieved his bag and stormed out of the room. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were left staring after him with Blaine looking dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>If Blaine had thought that maybe he and Kurt could sort things out now that Kurt had confessed his love to him, he was mistaken. So, it was probably a good thing he didn't think that. See, Blaine hadn't actually admitted to himself that he was in love with Kurt yet. That didn't keep him from being surprised when he entered his dorm later to find all Kurt's things gone and David relaxing on the other bed.<p>

"Good evening Blaine," David said, not looking up from his homework.

"Um…not that I really care David, but why are you here instead of Kurt?" David finally looked up and gave him what he hoped was an apologetic look. He sat up and indicated for Blaine to sit down. The curly-haired boy did, dropping into his desk chair.

David sighed. "Kurt requested a room change. The dean agreed to grant him one if he could find someone who was willing to switch. So, here I am." Blaine literally felt his heart breaking at the news. Kurt didn't want to be his roommate anymore? Well, whatever. He was not going to let David see that it was bothering him. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Well good. I don't care if I ever even speak to him again!" David gave him a doubtful look. It was clear that he didn't believe him but luckily for Blaine, he chose not to acknowledge it.

Silence fell over the both of them as Blaine started preparing for his date with Jeremiah. He was oblivious to the fact that David was staring at him in disbelief. But still, the black boy didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>It didn't help much that when Blaine left his room about an hour later, he ran into Kurt who was on his way out, a suitcase in his hand. Blaine had forgotten it was Friday. Kurt was going home for the weekend.<p>

"Heading home Hummel?" Blaine spat sharply.

"What do you care Anderson?" Kurt replied, just as sharply. "Go on your date and leave me the hell alone!" Blaine watched him turn and start walking away. His heart broke.

"Kurt!" he called out to him. It worked. Kurt froze but the look in his eyes when he turned around was so cold Blaine was pretty sure he'd be dead if looks could kill. He swallowed hard and blinked his eyes, hoping that he was seeing things. But when he opened his eyes, Kurt was marching toward him.

The next thing Blaine knew, his ex-best friend was jabbing a finger hard into his chest. "Don't ever call me by my first name again _Blaine_," he said and Blaine cringed at the emphasis Kurt used when he said his name. "You lost that privilege. Stay out of my life!"

Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn't just stand there in stunned silence until Kurt was out of sight. Fixing this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done! That was assuming that it was even fixable.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to calm himself as he shoved the key in the ignition and slammed the door to his Navigator shut. But he found that remaining calm was easier said than done. Anger was dissolving to tears and before he knew it Kurt found himself slumped over the steering wheel, eyes wet and cheeks stiff. The sobs poured out of him, causing Kurt's body to shake and heave.<p>

"Damn you Blaine Anderson," Kurt choked out. "I hate you! But I love you so much!" A frustrated growl left his throat and Kurt let go of the steering wheel only to slam his hands down on the dashboard instead. Fire lit the anger as the sobs dried, turning into renewed rage. But this rage was more directed at Jeremiah. This was all his fault. Well damn Jeremiah to hell.

Kurt straightened up, put the car in reverse, and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, ripping out of his parking spot so sharply, his wheels squealed on the pavement. He didn't notice Blaine running out of the dorm building.

Still squealing the tires in anger, Kurt swiveled around, shifted into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. Tire tracks imprinted the ground as he sped off.

They boy's eyes were hardened over like glass. The anger was clearly visible. He swung onto the freeway merger, ignoring the honk from a driver behind him as he cut them off.

Kurt had never been so careless before when driving. He had never been so angry before either. He sped up, going several miles over the speed limit, not the smartest thing when you're driving on the freeway in rush hour traffic. But Kurt wasn't thinking, another thing that was out of the norm for one Kurt Hummel. He didn't frankly care.

Traffic was piling up and Kurt was not having it. He kept honking his horn and swerving in and out of lanes, desperate to keep moving. It was a dangerous way of driving but right than, he didn't particularly care. He wanted to get as far away from Blaine and the love of his life as fast as possible. The farther he was from them, the better.

He couldn't understand this. Why was Blaine still so blind? Jeremiah had turned Blaine down and now they had a date? What the hell? Something just didn't add up. A thought crossed his mind then that would have had Kurt slamming on his brakes if he hadn't remembered he was on the freeway.

It was a set up. What the hell? Blaine and Jeremiah had plotted the whole thing. Acting was a bitch sometimes. Blaine must have decided that he didn't want the rest of the Warblers to know that he and Jeremiah, were an item. Damn! This new revelation increased Kurt's anger ten-fold.

A scream of rage ripped from his throat and Kurt's eyes became blinded with anger. He slammed the steering wheel hard over, swerving into the open space of the next lane without checking to see that no one else was trying to switch from the other side. As a result, he failed to see the big rig attempting to make the switch at the same time.

There was a loud crash of metal on metal, the sound of squealing tires, and the impending feeling of being crushed. And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have said you were meeting me Blaine. Kurt automatically assumed it was a date." Jeremiah was pacing his living room. Blaine was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He bit his lip.<p>

"Well no, not exactly," he said. Jeremiah stopped pacing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I kind of told him it was a date." Jeremiah looked at him like he was crazy. "I know! I know I shouldn't have done that! I wasn't thinking!"

Jeremiah ran a hand over his face. "Why are you here Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine was confused.

"Why are you here?"

"To get your help finding the perfect way to romance Kurt." Blaine stared at the floor. "You know that."

"No," Jeremiah replied. Blaine looked up at him, still confused. "I meant, why are you here right now?" Blaine still didn't say anything. The older man sighed. "You should have canceled when the fur started to fly and I'm guessing you didn't correct yourself either. If you had done that, this whole mess could've been avoided."

Blaine didn't say anything. Jeremiah was right. He could have avoided everything if he had done that. But did he? No, he didn't. He just let Kurt believe it was true. How could he be so stupid?

It was quiet for a few moments. Jeremiah resumed his pacing and Blaine just let his head spin with the thoughts that passed through it. He'd really screwed up. Kurt hated him now. He had told him to stay out of his life. How the hell was Blaine supposed to do that? Sure, Kurt had requested a room change and all but Wes' room wasn't that far from Blaine's. It was only like two doors down on the other side of the corridor. What else could provide that distance?

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if Kurt decided to transfer back to McKinley? Was it possible that Blaine had screwed up enough to make Kurt even want to brave Karofsky just to get away from him? Surely not! Kurt wasn't that desperate right?

Just as he was starting to feel himself hyperventilating, his phone buzzed in his pocket. For a moment, he thought he ought to ignore it. But something clenched his gut and told him he'd better answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone as he pulled it out and tapped the screen. He didn't bother to even look at the caller ID.

"Blaine, turn on the news quick!" came Wes' voice. Blaine was confused. He looked up at Jeremiah and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. The older man stared at him, wondering what was so important about television right at that moment. Blaine's thumb shakily found the power button and the screen switched on. What he saw there nearly made him drop the phone.

On the screen was a terrible sight. It showed the freeway, leading out of Westerville. A big rig was skewed across the lanes and a black car was crushed under it. Helicopters flew through the air. Ambulances and fire trucks and police cars all surrounded the scene. A lone car had spun out of control and nearly crashed into the guardrail. A cop was speaking to the driver who looked shaken but okay otherwise. She seemed to be giving a statement to the cop who was taking notes. The whole scene was barricaded and Blaine was quite sure that they had taken measures to shut the freeway down, keeping cars from coming on to it.

"Blaine, you still there?" Wes' voice said from the other side of the phone. Blaine was so busy staring at the accident displayed on the screen that he'd forgotten Wes had called. His hand was clutching the phone so tightly. What about the driver of the big rig? Or worse, what about the driver of the crushed car beneath it? Wait, why had Wes told him to turn on the news?

"Yeah, I'm here…" he said quietly. His voice was shaking. Why was this accident having him so scared? Jeremiah grabbed the remote from Blaine's other hand and turned the volume up on the TV.

"_Miraculously, it appears the driver of the vehicle that was crushed by the big rig is at the very least, still alive. We've just received word that rescuers are attempting to extract him from the totaled car now. Police say the victim is a teenage boy and a witness, the woman driving the other car that nearly hit the guardrail has said that both the big rig and the teenager's vehicle were attempting to change lanes at the same time. Let's go to Robert who is on the scene for more information. Robert?"_

"_Thank you Erica. I'm here now on the scene of the accident. This is Officer Ryan Bradley. Officer Bradley, what can you tell us about this accident?" The reporter held out a microphone for the officer, who was standing with his hands on his hips._

"_Well apparently, the woman of the other car, who was following the teenager's vehicle said that the boy had been swerving between lanes but she doesn't think that he was drinking. At one point she managed to pass him and said the look on his face read anger. She's not sure on that though. She said she fell back behind him because he kept changing lanes and went around her again at one point," the cop said._

Blaine stared at the screen and tuned out what they were saying for a moment. The driver was angry? Why the hell did that scare him so bad? Wes wasn't saying anything, which was good for him. He shook his head off and tuned back into the TV.

"_Any word yet on the boy's condition?" Robert was now saying. The cop tipped his hat and adjusted it._

"_All we can say at this time is that he is alive and lucky to be so. He's being airlifted to Lima Medical Center as we speak," he said._

"_Do you have any identification for the boy?" the reporter asked._

_Again, the cop tipped his hat. "We found a wallet in the back pocket with an ID card in it. We're not releasing the boy's name at this time though in order to give privacy to the family. But he was wearing a school uniform, indicating that he probably attends a private school and might have been on his way home for the weekend."_

Those words from the cop seemed to shift all of Blaine's bad feelings right into place. His phone dropped from his hand and as he stared at the crumpled wreck of the black vehicle beneath the big rig, he knew. That wasn't just any black vehicle. It was Kurt's Navigator. The victim…was Kurt.

"Blaine?" It took the curly-haired boy several minutes to register that Jeremiah had spoken. His complexion had paled considerably. All the blood had run right out of his face. He was no longer paying attention to the TV and he could just barely pick out Wes' voice panicking through the speaker but he ignored it. Slowly, his head turned and he looked up at Jeremiah.

"Oh my God," he whispered in a very shaky voice. Jeremiah just stared at him. "This is all my fault." And finally, Blaine broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chappie! Let me know what you think! Reviews save Kurt's live because Merlin knows those injuries could probably kill him. Good thing he's still alive yes? This is pre-Klaine at the moment but there will be Klaine, I promise. Leave a review please, they make me smile. I'm going to write the next chapter now because I'm begging for more. Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I just had to write chapter two now. Hope you like it! :) There's a lot of angst but this is and angstful story. So, there will be a lot. I'm sorry for what I did to Kurt at the end of this chapter but I felt it would suffice, since there has to be some permanent damage. No way he could fully recover from a crash like that, yeah? Just rest assured that Kurt's going to live. Things will definitely be harder for him after this but he is going to live. And as much as it pains me to do the torture, I feel like it's relevant with where I decided to take this story. But I will never kill anyone and I can make that a promise. *nods* At least we have the comfort of knowing that it's just a story. Anyway, enjoy chapter two and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as we know. If I did, this would never even happen because I could never bring myself to really do it, but Blaine and Kurt would rule the show! And I'd be best friends with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.**

* * *

><p><em>A scream pierced the air. But where was it coming from? The boy looked around, trying to put into perception what was going on. He felt like he was just surrounded by the darkness pressing in on him from all angles. But that scream, that scream was the only thing constant and it terrified the hell out of him. But he still couldn't lay mind or reason on where the sound was coming from. If he did, maybe he would be able to stop it. That was beginning to look very unlikely.<em>

_The boy wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. It was a cold chill, a very cold chill. Suddenly, a new sensation entered his world, cutting the screaming off effectively. Sound was gone, but it had been replaced by something warm and sticky that was sliding down the side of his face. The boy raised a pale hand and touched his fingers to the substance. They pulled away, covered in red. Was it blood? Why was blood dripping down the side of his face?_

_In the next instant, he collapsed in on himself, discovering that neither of his legs moved now. His eyes shot down to them and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he took in the battered sight. They looked crushed, broken in a million places. That was exaggerating of course but the boy could not help the fear that he would not be able to use them anymore._

_His mind dragged from that thought as another new development met him. His chest hurt something terrible. He tried to put his hand to it but found that he couldn't move his right arm. Looking at it, he found it too, was battered like his legs. His left arm appeared to be okay, but his hand was seemingly crushed. He stared in wonder before realizing that he was having trouble breathing. His lungs were working double-time. It felt like his chest was lopsided, one lung expanding easily and the other barely making the effort. He came to the realization that one of his lungs had collapsed._

_His vision swam and he suddenly felt very dizzy. He wanted to clasp his head but with a battered right arm and crushed left hand, he found that task was impossible. He swiped his tongue out and found that his lip was busted. His right cheek felt bruised and suddenly, his left eye seemed to puff up. He tried to open his mouth and found that he couldn't, a sign that his jaw may have been broken._

_He was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor of this darkness. A new noise now filled the room. Words, sound, people were speaking. "Blood pressure?" said a voice._

"_One ninety over a hundred," came another voice. The boy could practically hear the other voice frowning. That was a sky high blood pressure. Well, maybe somewhat elevated but not entirely sky high. In any case, it meant that the person's heart was working harder, trying to get more blood to flow. They may have lost a lot. And than the boy felt his heart beating in his chest like crazy. Was it him? Was he the one whose blood pressure was up?_

_The blackness in front of him was starting to evolve. Blurry visions of people surrounding him and a large light hanging over his head made their way into his eyes. "He's waking up!" he heard someone shout and the evolution continued…_

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open, somewhat of a weak groan pouring itself out of his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire. There was pain everywhere from his head to his feet. His chest burned with the effort to breathe and he found that he could not get the air in and out of himself without working to force it. Someone was leaning over him with a tube. No doubt it was going to go straight down his throat. Kurt very slightly turned his head so he could get a better look at the person.<p>

A blonde woman with hospital scrubs on looked down upon him. Kurt could barely make her out. His vision was blurry and his eyes were barely open. She gave him a sort of reassuring smile. "Hi there. I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you awake. Good sign, even if it doesn't last," she said. Kurt blinked. What the hell? What was she talking about? Why was he in the hospital? Why couldn't he breathe? Why did his whole body feel like it was on fire? What the hell had happened?

"Kurt?" said another voice. Out of the corner of his blurred vision, he could see a dark haired man in a white coat standing on his other side. "Hold still. I know you're having trouble breathing. One of your lungs collapsed. A broken rib punctured it. Your other lung is working double time. Ally is going to fix a tube down your throat. It should allow you to breathe better. Should help when we take you for surgery," the man said.

The teenager would have widened his eyes than if he could move them. One felt like it was nearly swollen shut. He couldn't move his jaw but that was the least of his worries. Surgery? Why the hell did he need surgery? His mind was rambling, all jumbled with its thoughts and Kurt barely registered the rest of what the man had said. Broken rib. Punctured lung. Collapsed lung. Other lung working double time, and breathing tube.

Kurt wasn't going to lie. He was scared. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was storming out of Dalton and getting into his car. Car. Wait…

He made a sudden realization. Blaine. Jeremiah. Date. Big rig. Crushed. Oh dear God! He'd been in a car accident! He should be damn lucky he was even still alive at this point.

This whole realization was overwhelming and Kurt found himself fighting to keep himself conscious. But a stinging feeling in his left arm told him that drugs had been administered through an IV he hadn't noticed was there. The last thing he saw was the tube in the nurse's hand and than consciousness slipped from him again.

* * *

><p>After crying himself out, Blaine had hung up on Wes without another word and run from Jeremiah's apartment. The older man hadn't tried to stop him but instead, warned him to be careful driving. Blaine couldn't stay there another moment. He had to get to Lima Medical Center. Kurt was in danger. He was lucky to be alive if the state of his Navigator was anything to go by.<p>

In the back of his mind as he clutched the wheel and stared half-heartedly out the window on the freeway, Blaine found himself pleading for it to not be true. He was pleading that it wasn't Kurt that had been in that car. But the details were too coincidental for it to not be. The driver of that black vehicle had been angry. The driver had been wearing a uniform, marking him as a private school student. The driver had been a teenager.

Oh God, oh God, oh God. His mind kept reverberating over the details. He couldn't get the image of the car crushed under the big rig out of his head. And Blaine still didn't have a clue what had happened to the driver of the truck. Likely nothing. It was only skewed across the freeway. If anything, he probably had minor cuts and bruises.

At the end of the day, the only person who really had any injuries was Kurt. Blaine felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed, trying to moisten it but it didn't work. He could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Blaine continued to drive. The only thing that he could think was that it should be him who had been airlifted after such an accident. Not Kurt. Kurt didn't deserve this. But Blaine did. This was all Blaine's fault. He'd messed up so badly and now Kurt, his beautiful pale angel – wait, did he really just think that – was lying in a hospital fighting for his life. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Kurt had everything to live for! Now all his dreams were going to go down the toilet! There was no way that he would survive with just a few minor injuries. A crash like that would surely do permanent damage assuming Kurt survived at all.

The boy cursed and shoved that idea out of his head. No, he couldn't think of Kurt not surviving. That was not an option.

"Please be alive Kurt. I need you to live. I'm sorry, so, so sorry," he sobbed as he drove. He fought to not let the tears fall again. Blurred vision would only land him in the same position as Kurt was.

Desperate to make sure he made the rest of the drive safely, Blaine switched on the radio. The music filled the car but he didn't bother to pay it much mind. The sound was just kind of soothing and somehow helped him keep his focus on driving. Blaine found himself making it to the exit that would lead him to Lima Medical Center.

He let out a rushed breath. Had Kurt's family been called? Would they blame him for this? No, they couldn't. They didn't know what had happened between Kurt and Blaine. There hadn't been time to tell them.

Blaine felt the breath rush out of his mouth, not realizing he had been holding it. Screw fighting and arguments! They were the cause of this. Blaine was the reason Kurt was fighting for his life now. If he hadn't made him so mad, he would have been at his house in Lima right then and Blaine might be with him. They could be watching a Disney film or Blaine could be playing Call of Duty with Finn or something. But no, they weren't doing that. They'd gotten into an argument and instead, Kurt was clinging to life now and Blaine was feeling incredibly guilty. This was not how things were supposed to be.

* * *

><p>A tapping on the window had Blaine jumping in his seat. He wasn't sure how long he'd just sat in his car after he'd parked. He was afraid to go in and find out Kurt's fate. The teen turned his head and looked to see that Burt was standing outside the car door. He motioned for Blaine to roll down the window, which the boy did.<p>

"You going to sit out here all night kid?" Burt asked and Blaine didn't fail to notice the choked sob in his voice. Oh no. He had been crying. Did that mean…

Blaine gave his head a shake. He couldn't think like that. It didn't even occur to Blaine that Mr. Hummel wasn't questioning what he was doing here. There was no way Blaine should have even known unless someone told him. But Burt hadn't called him. He wondered if the man just figured that someone else had. He wasn't going to say he'd seen the news report and figured out that it was Kurt, after the cop gave away the uniform.

He ran a hand through his hair, which by now, had sprung free of the gel and rolled up his window again, clenching down on the door handle and swinging it open. He moved in such a shaky manner that he nearly fell, climbing out of the car. Burt caught him.

"How…how…" Blaine couldn't bring himself to speak the words. He wanted to know how Kurt was but he couldn't even speak. He felt broken. Like he had endured the accident too.

But Burt seemed to know what he was asking. "He's in surgery right now," he said quietly. Steadying a hand on Blaine's arm, he said, "Come on." Blaine allowed the man to lead him into the building and walked with him to the waiting room where Carole, Finn, and surprisingly the entirety of McKinley's New Directions already sat. He barely registered the walk at all.

Everyone in the room looked positively broken. They were all crying or had been crying. Even Puck's eyes were red rimmed and Blaine had never expected the Mohawk boy to ever cry about anything. This was bad, really bad.

Rachel stood from her seat and crossed the room quietly. She took Blaine by his other arm and nodded to Burt before walking Blaine over to sit in the chair between herself and Mercedes.

"You okay white boy?" Mercedes asked, her voice soft and choked. Tears were silently streaming down her face. Blaine just stared at the floor for a moment. Mercedes glanced at Rachel who shook her head.

"It's all my fault," Blaine finally said several minutes later. The two girls stared at him.

"What?" Rachel asked, surprise covering the waver in her voice. Blaine finally looked up at her. He sighed and bit his lip. He feared that they weren't going to want him here after he told them this. But he knew he had to get it out.

"We got in a big argument this morning," he started. Mercedes and Rachel looked surprised. "Things weren't better by Warblers' practice. We were positively seething at each other. It was so bad that Kurt…" he stopped, biting his lip again. He heaved a sigh. "Kurt asked for a room change. He switched with David. I was on my way out later," he paused again, not wanting to tell them the details of the supposed 'date' with Jeremiah that had caused this mess. "I ran into him on his way out to head home. We were still mad at each other and we batted a short argument before he stormed out. He was driving in a real angry mood. If I had patched things up with him, or if we never had that argument this morning…"

He was cut off there when Mercedes placed a hand over his mouth. "Stop it white boy. Argument or not, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's Kurt's." Blaine looked at her surprised. "Kurt let his anger overtake him. He didn't think rationally. He didn't try to compose himself for driving," she explained. Good God, Blaine knew she was right. "I don't know why. He usually does because driving is something he's always been so careful at. But it was his decision to drive under blind anger. So it's no one's fault but his own."

No one said anything after that. Blaine was scared to death that Kurt was going to be blamed for the accident. Oh God. What if he was at fault for his own accident? That was a hefty charge his family didn't need.

Burt seemed to see the horror in his face and Blaine was surprised when he seemed to peg exactly what he was thinking. "Don't worry Blaine. Kurt's not at fault for the accident." The man shook his head and sniffed. "The woman in the other car confirmed that Kurt was the first one to start changing lanes. So it was really on the driver of the big rig to make sure someone wasn't switching from the other side. He'll be charged with causing the accident. Charges may be higher now because it caused the severe injury of a minor."

Blaine stared at him wide-eyed. So the big rig driver wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. Good. At least he would still have some sort of guilt and damage looming over his head. Blaine still did not like the fact that Kurt was the only one who had even gotten hurt. Besides, they wouldn't charge a minor with a perfect driving record, would they?

He didn't have the time to answer his own question because a doctor entered the room right than. Everyone looked up and Burt stood, heading over to the man. Blaine bit his lip, scared as hell.

"Mr. Hummel?" the doctor said. Burt nodded. A sigh broke from the doctor's mouth. "Your son made it through the surgery," he went on. Well, that was a relief. Blaine was glad that at least Kurt was still alive. But the doctor wasn't done. He opened the file in his hands and lowered his voice, speaking with Burt who paled and nodded, drawing in a deep breath. This scared the hell out of Blaine and he worried about what was going to happen. Oh God, poor Kurt.

After a few moments, the doctor shook hands with Burt and retreated from the room. Everyone stared at Kurt's father who looked like he was going to break. This was bad, very bad. He drew in a breath.

"Kurt survived the surgery," he started, voice surprisingly strong. He took off his hat and played with it in his hands. "But there are consequences." Everyone looked at each other and Blaine became aware of the fact that both Mercedes and Rachel were gripping his hands. "They've put him in a medically induced coma for three days so his body can heal enough that the pain won't be excruciating when he comes to," he said.

Blaine froze. A medically induced coma? Kurt was in a coma? At least he hadn't fallen into a real one right? What was the extent of his injuries? Blaine opened his mouth to ask about what else but Burt held up his hand. He wasn't done apparently. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"Kurt suffered head trauma. His brain was swelling, which they managed to stabilize but they don't know if he's sustained damage." That scared them all and Rachel gasped. "His left eye socket broke, causing his eye to swell. His right cheek is bruised. He has a broken jaw and a split lip and that's just his head and face injuries."

For a moment, everyone was quiet and Blaine found that Rachel was squeezing his hand so hard he thought it might break. After a moment, Burt took another deep breath and went on.

"His right arm was broken in three places. His left hand was crushed completely but they've managed to somehow piece it back together. He suffered four broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung, causing it to collapsed so they had to insert a breathing tube and repair his lung." Oh God. This was getting worse by the minute. Burt still wasn't done. He took a shaky breath and Blaine was afraid the worse was still to come. After a moment, Burt finally spoke again. "Both his legs were shattered. They managed to save the right one but…" and he trailed off.

Blaine could piece together the rest and he felt glad that he was already seated. He was sure if he hadn't been, he would have collapsed right there.

Burt finally managed to get out the rest. "They couldn't save his left leg. They…they had to amputate it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, looks like a cliff hanger. If the cliff that's hanging is my friend's husband, I hope he drops off and doesn't survive because he's a bad cliff. Tell you what, if you review, I'll make sure it's not that cliff. *nods* Don't hate me peoples! I love you! Reviews make me smile! See you next time! I'm going to at least start on chapter three now, so it's there if it's the right cliff. *nods again***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three for you my lovelies! Lots of good news! Well, until the end. *whistles* I'm sorry that I decided I needed to complicate things a bit more. Can be all fun and games and I figure that this could be plausible. Forgive me for not having the opportunity to do some in depth research! I'm sorry that I made some of you cry. Hopefully a bit of this chapter will make up for it. Kurt's going to live. He's just going to have a more complicated life and hopefully, Blaine will be there every step of the way. Thank you for your interest in the story so far! I love seeing what you guys think! So get ready for a little let up on the angst, with a spit fire at the end! Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, we know Klaine would rule supreme and I'd be close friends with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Bamf!**

* * *

><p>Three days felt like three <em>years<em> to Blaine. He was antsy. He just wanted to really apologize to Kurt, put the whole damn argument behind them because he felt so guilty. He'd called Dalton and told them he was taking a leave of absence and then told the hospital he was going to stay with Kurt day and night because he felt like he had to justify for what he had done. After he had argued with the doctors and nurses on that fact, Burt had stepped in and put it plainly that if Blaine wanted to stay twenty-four-seven with his son than damnit, he was going to stay twenty-four-seven with his son. That was that. So they made up a cot for Blaine in Kurt's room, which was in the Intensive Care Unit.

Blaine had spent the next three days only leaving to go to the bathroom. He didn't go home and shower. He didn't really even eat. He didn't shave. His curls were a mess and his face was scruffy. The only thing he did do was had Wes bring him some real clothes so he didn't stay in his Dalton uniform the whole time. And all the while he sat in a chair beside the bed, gingerly gripping Kurt's right hand the one that sustained little damage. But he was still afraid to touch the boy.

A bandage was wrapped tightly around Kurt's head and Blaine could just make out the fact that they'd had to shave his head clean to operate on his brain. Kurt was going to freak out when he found that out. His left eye had reduced from its previously swollen position and his whole face now just looked completely bruised. But oddly enough, lying there in the hospital bed, deep in a medically induced coma, Blaine thought that Kurt had never looked more beautiful. Was that weird?

He tried his hardest not to pay attention to the space where Kurt's left leg should be. Oh God, how the hell were they going to tell him? His leg had been amputated from mid-thing down. Blaine couldn't even image telling Kurt that he was now a one-legged angel.

The only good news so far was that after repairing the collapsed lung, it wasn't long before Kurt was breathing on his own again and the breathing tube had been removed.

It was now day three and the doctors would be in to medically awaken Kurt from the coma. Blaine hoped he wouldn't be in too much pain. And still he sat there holding his hand, rubbing circles in the back of it with his thumb. His Kurt, his beautiful Kurt. Wait, what? Since when had Kurt been his? Since never, but Blaine wanted to change that. He couldn't live with things so broken between them. He was done going to Jeremiah for help with how to romance Kurt.

Hell, thinking about it now, he realized he didn't have to make Kurt fall in love with him. Kurt already was in love with him. He'd confessed back in the Warblers meeting.

Blaine was contemplating this and still wondering how the hell he was going to apologize when Dr. Spinster entered the room. "Hi there Blaine," he said with a gentle smile. Blaine looked up and nodded, unable to smile back. "Listen, are you sure you don't want to go get something to eat or go take a shower or something? You might feel better." Blaine shook his head and the man sighed. "Oh well, if you insist."

"Is it time?" Blaine asked. The doctor didn't need to ask for clarification of what he meant. He nodded, just as a blonde nurse entered with an IV baggy and a syringe. While Dr. Spinster removed the medication from the IV that was keeping Kurt in the coma, the nurse set up the medication that would wake him up. Blaine watched her hook the baggy to the IV stand and plug it into the IV before using the syringe to get it flowing. "How long?" he asked quietly.

The nurse looked over at him. "Oh, this stuff works fast. You should start seeing signs in about fifteen minutes or so. When he starts waking up, call for us." She smiled at him before leaving the room with Dr. Spinster on her heels. Blaine frowned. He didn't want them to invade on his time with Kurt right away. But he couldn't be selfish. They'd have to do their jobs.

So instead, he turned his eyes back on the boy in the bed and gently squeezed his hand. "They're bringing you back to the world of the living Kurt," he said quietly. "That sounds nice yeah?" he added, allowing the tiniest of smiles to cross his face. God how this scared and pained him!

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Blaine saw Kurt's head move ever so slightly. He could see the pressure behind his eyes as he worked to get them open. And in the next seconds, they popped open. For a moment, Kurt seemed dazed and just stared out in front of him. And then, he glanced at his hand, feeling the pressure there. Slowly the boy's head turned and traveled up the arm of the hand that was holding his.

"Blaine…" he managed to get out in garbled speech that sounded hoarse from lack of use. Blaine couldn't help but smile at him. Kurt smiled back and something in that smile told him that everything would be okay. The boy knew he had to call for the doctor, but they could wait a little longer. If he didn't get this out now, he was afraid he wouldn't get the chance.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault," he said. Kurt stared at him, surprised. Blaine felt the wetness of tears press against his cheeks. "If we hadn't gotten into that argument, none of this would have happened," he went on.

To his surprise, Kurt managed to squeeze his hand weakly. "Blaine…it's not your fault," he croaked out. "I overreacted. I should have been supportive of your…your…your date. I was just hurt because…well because…" He trailed off.

"Because you love me," Blaine finished. Kurt blushed and slowly nodded his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I have to tell you something." Kurt looked at him, confused. Blaine was beginning to feel by now that Kurt hadn't suffered any brain damage from the swelling. He took a breath. "I wasn't going on a date with Jeremiah," he said, letting out a breath.

"You weren't?" Kurt croaked. Blaine shook his head. "Than why did you say you were?"

Blaine took another deep breath. "It was the wrong word, but I didn't want you knowing the real reason I was going to see Jeremiah." Kurt looked at him weird. "Yes, that was the truth. But I was kind of embarrassed about it." Kurt still looked at him. Blaine brought his free hand up to run through his messed up curls. "I was going to him so he could…" He let out a breath. "I was going to him so he could teach me how to romance you."

Kurt just stared at him for a long moment. The whole argument had happened because of a misunderstanding. Kurt had really thought Blaine had gone on a date with Jeremiah and then in the car, he'd thought the whole Gap thing had been a set up so that Blaine could date Jeremiah without any of the Warblers knowing. When all along, that had probably been a real occurrence and not a set up and Blaine was really going to Jeremiah for Kurt's sake? How could he have jumped so quickly to such conclusions? Oh God he was stupid.

"Blaine," Kurt said, his voice beginning to grasp back onto the working world. "You don't need lessons to be romantic. You say you're not really good at it but Blaine when you're not trying so hard you're amazingly romantic. I guess that's just one of the things that made me fall in love with you." His voice was a whisper by the last words.

In love. Kurt was in love with him. He had said that he loved him but Blaine hadn't thought he'd meant _that _kind of love. Blaine felt his heart beat a mile a minute. Was this for real?

He needed an escape for the moment and as much as his body was begging to lean down and kiss the other boy, he knew he couldn't. Now was not the time. Kurt still had a lot of healing to do. So instead, he opted for a smile, which the other boy managed to return. His mouth movements had been awkward because his jaw was screwed into place and he could only barely open his mouth. But at least Blaine could understand him.

The curly-haired boy sighed. He knew that he had to call the doctor. "I have to call the doctor in now. I promised I would when you woke up." Kurt looked sad but nodded. Blaine hesitated a moment before pressing the call button.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't bear to see what happened when the doctor came in. He sat there with his hand gripping Kurt's the entire time as they rushed to cover his vitals and perform certain tests and Blaine could see how uncomfortable they were making Kurt. He positively <em>hated<em> it. So much so that he didn't care if it was their job or not! He just wanted to tell them to leave Kurt alone.

The worst part though, came when the doctor was telling Kurt about his injuries and he had to tell him about…Blaine couldn't even think about it.

"So we had to amputate your left leg from the mid-thigh down," he said and Blaine wanted to slap him for the lack of sympathy in his voice. Did the doctor seriously not give a damn about how this kind of news could affect Kurt? "I'm going to talk to your father about getting you a prosthesis. Other than that, you seem to be recovering well. You're very lucky Kurt." And he turned to walk out of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. The boy turned his head to look at him and Blaine could see the tears blooming in his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Kurt!" Blaine couldn't help himself. He leaned over the bed and hugged the boy as gently as he could.

Kurt couldn't help but hug him back, cringing slightly as the action added pressure to his chest. He didn't care. "I'm not going to walk anymore Blaine."

Blaine didn't know what to do. He just stayed there hugging Kurt the best he could without hurting him. He didn't like the idea that he could be hurting his poor Kurt. The argument now seemed to be long forgotten. It was stupid really. And now Blaine decided that he was going to devote all his free time to helping Kurt recover and get better. He did remember the doctor saying something about a prosthetic but what if Kurt's family couldn't afford that? Blaine decided right than and there, that if Kurt's family couldn't pay for the prosthetic limb, he'd do it himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, his mouth barely moving do to the broken jaw. Blaine pulled back and looked at him. "Can…can I move back into our room?"

For a moment, Blaine just looked at him. Tears brimmed at his eyes. He didn't know why but he was so incredibly happy. Kurt wanted to move back in. Sniffing back his tears, he nodded. "Oh sweetie, of course you can."

The term of endearment didn't phase either of them. Blaine leaned back in and hugged Kurt again gently. It was like nothing had ever happened. This accident had brought them back together. Things were going to be different sure, but he knew that they were going to be the same or better though.

"Kurt, Blaine?" said a voice and both boys parted to see Mr. Hummel standing in the doorway. He was accompanied by Finn and Carole. Blaine smiled at Kurt and stood back to allow his family to have some time with him.

"I'm going to go eat something Kurt. I'll be back." Kurt caught his hand and Blaine just looked at him. Kurt's eyes looked pleadingly at him. "What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Don't go," Kurt pleaded, squeezing Blaine's hand surprisingly strong. Blaine looked back at Kurt, eyes locked on the other boy's. He looked on the verge of tears and Blaine felt his heart break. He was finally hungry but he didn't want to leave Kurt like that. On the other hand, he did think that Kurt deserved time alone with his family because Blaine's consistent presence in the room seemed to keep that from happening. But he was feeling better now that Kurt was awake and that Blaine had this sense that he was going to be okay. He was torn.

Creeping back toward the bed, Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, not even sure why he did. The other boy blushed deeply. "Sweetie, your family deserves some time with you. I've been depriving them of that. I promise, I'll be back." Kurt looked up at him, an expression somewhat of being overwhelmed on his face.

Blaine turned to go again but this time, Burt caught him by the arm. "You can stay Blaine. You're just as much a part of this family as anyone else," he said. Blaine just stared at him. Finn stepped forward, elaborating with words the curly-haired teenager never thought he could have come up with himself given how clueless the giant teen normally was.

"You've made Kurt live again Blaine. You made his life better and happier. If you can do that, we want to keep you," he said. That was the strangest thing he'd ever heard Finn say but his heart swelled.

Burt looked at him. "You're like a second or rather third son to me Blaine. Kurt needs you. So please stay."

The curly-haired boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears welled in his eyes and he allowed Burt to pull him into a hug. He was starting to feel less like this whole thing was his fault now. People still cared about him and they still wanted him in Kurt's life. Blaine felt like he had a real family with Kurt's dad and step-mom. His own father struggled to see eye to eye with Blaine. He didn't accept the fact that his son was gay. His mother didn't even defend him. She was scared of her husband and of defying him. At least, that was what Blaine thought.

"You don't know how much that means to me," he choked out as he hugged Burt. Kurt was smiling the best he could at the sight, despite his broken jaw.

Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You sit with Kurt. I'll go get us some sandwiches and coffee," he said. Blaine gave him a look as if to ask if he was sure. Burt nodded. "Don't worry about it kid. Kurt needs you more than us right now." Blaine had never expected him to say something like that.

Blaine watched Burt leave the room and he dropped back into the chair beside Kurt's bed, grabbing the boy's hand again. Kurt smiled at him. Finn and Carole exchanged looks before sneaking out of the room. The two boys had no idea they were alone.

"So," Blaine said after a moment. "Love, huh?" he asked. Kurt blushed and slowly nodded.

"Yes," he whispered.

"How long?" Blaine asked, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt bit his lip. "I guess since the moment I first laid eyes on you." Blaine was taken aback. He was starting to come to terms with his own feelings for this beautiful boy but he had never expected that Kurt had experienced love at first sight. Was he really worth all that?

His heart swelled at the thought of Kurt falling in love with him the moment they met. That just made him feel so much more special and worse that he had hurt him. He vowed at that moment that he would never hurt Kurt again. He couldn't do that to this beautiful, amazing and perfect boy. He was lucky that Kurt was even interested in still being his friend. But now that he had confessed, where did they go next? Did they start a relationship?

As much as Blaine wanted to be in a relationship with Kurt, something he realized now that he wanted more than anything, this was not the best time to start one. He'd have to wait.

Waiting, was going to be the hardest thing Blaine had ever had to do now.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the hospital for a matter of weeks. Though Blaine hated leaving him, Kurt made him return to Dalton during the week because he didn't want Blaine missing school like he was. As a result, he had Blaine bring him homework packets in the hospital so that he could keep up.<p>

During this time, while Kurt was healing and learning to use a wheelchair and discussing the possibility of prosthetics, people at Dalton were working their butts off to make the school wheelchair accessible for Kurt's well being. There was no way they would make Kurt transfer to another school just because he was now handicapped. That wasn't fair to Kurt.

An elevator was installed in both the dorm building and the main building. However, no one was allowed to use them unless they were accompanying Kurt. In which case, the only student who was really given full permission to use of them was Blaine. Kurt's transfer back into his room had been resolved with Wes and David helping Blaine move all of Kurt's stuff back into the room. Blaine was feeling happier with every passing day. Things were getting better. Kurt was getting better. He was improving. Everything was looking up.

That was until the day before Kurt was scheduled to be released from the hospital. He was sitting up in the bed and Blaine was by his side as usual, spoon feeding him some soup as despite having use of his right hand, Kurt still had no use of his arm. It was still healing.

"Almost done now Kurt," Blaine said. A tiny smile tugged at Kurt's lips as he slightly opened his mouth to take the next bite. That was when it happened.

Suddenly, Kurt's whole body seized up and he jerked violently on the bed. "Kurt!" Blaine shouted, jumping from the chair and dropping the bowl and the spoon with a clatter to the floor, the remaining soup spilling over the tiles. "Nurse!" Blaine's head whipped to the door, calling for help.

Immediately, a nurse ran into the room. Blaine was in a full state of panic. Kurt was convulsing wildly on the bed. Drool was running down the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide, staring and not seeing. His head was fixed on the ceiling and Blaine didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I need IV seizure medication stat!" the nurse shouted. Blaine froze. Seizure medication? What kind? Wait, why hadn't the nurse shouted something specific? Maybe it was just that she needed some and there was no time to get specifics right than. But a seizure? Kurt was having a seizure. Blaine panicked more than he already was.

"What's happening to him?" he whispered, afraid that no one would hear him. But someone did. Another nurse looked over at him with a sympathetic look. She had been monitoring the machine that was tracking Kurt's brain activity.

"He's having an epileptic seizure." Blaine felt like his whole body was going to collapse right there on the spot. An epileptic seizure? But Kurt didn't have epilepsy. What the hell? He thought he was fine! He was supposed to be released the next day. What had brought this on? Why?

Blaine's mind was reeling so bad that he didn't notice that the drugs had been administered and Kurt was starting to relax again, the seizure subsiding. But this was a set back. No way would they allow Kurt to go home the next day now. And a horrid thought crossed Blaine's mind. What if they told Kurt's father that it would be safer for him to remain at home and maybe be home schooled? No, Blaine wouldn't have that. It was at that moment that the curly-haired boy decided that he would fight and insist he could look out for Kurt at Dalton. He didn't want the boy to leave him.

Wait, leave him? Oh man, this was getting bad. Blaine was finally able to admit to himself that he needed Kurt in his life and he couldn't stand to be without him. The conclusion, he was in love with him.

And as he watched the doctors and nurses stabilize Kurt's condition and go off to find Burt to tell him what had happened, he knew. Blaine would do anything in his power to make sure that Kurt knew that he was going to be there for him every single day and he would be his guiding light and his rock. Blaine was going to take care of him. He didn't care what it meant because he loved Kurt and when you loved someone, you would do anything in your power to stay with them and see that they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun... I know a little bit about epilepsy. My little brother used to have that when he was a baby/little kid unfortunately. I don't really know much about it so bear with me.** **I actually looked up seizure medication for epilepsy before writing that part but the list was so extensive that I just decided that the nurse wanted anything because they just needed to get it stopped, so she called for seizure medication in general. I'm probably not going to go into detail in the future with the medication part. So just keep that in mind, yeah? Reviews are love and they'll help Kurt get to go home faster and Blaine when the battle against the doctors who will likely just want Kurt to stay at home now that these seizures can happen at any time. Reviews make me smile though guys! Help Blaine win yeah? Love you!**


End file.
